LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 5th November 2017 * Albany Park Sidcup Riverside Road - 40+Chaffinch, 5+ Brambling (3m2f), 3 Redpoll, 4 Skylark (Ralph Todd) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Woodcock, 800 Woodpigeon SW, 14 Redwings, 2 Blackcap, Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Lesser Redpolls, 17 Siskins (N Senior) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, female Goldeneye, Water Pipit, 5 Snipe, 5 Chiffchaff, male Pintail, 2 Stonechat (WWT Website/ Twitter) *Pinner (HA5) Sparrowhawk, Siskin at last, 8 Goldfinch, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 12 Jackdaw including 8 south-west, Redwing, Green Woodpecker & 4 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard, Snipe (S.Woolfenden, J.Wilczur) *Ten Acre Wood area: 5 young female Pheasant took off together, 2 Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 21 Lapwing, 18 Skylark, 16+ Meadow Pipit, m Stonechat, 13 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, c130 feeding Starling, 3 Rook, 5 Linnet, 10 Chaffinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) Saturday 4th November 2017 *Bow Creek: 13 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, Little Egret East India Dock bird, Kestrel (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:15-08:45 - 268 Starling, 22 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 15 Chaffinch, 21 Goldfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin. Present around res: Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 16 Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Charing Cross Hospital: Black Redstart (on Peregrine Falcon nest ledge) (Nathalie Mahieu). *East India Dock: Kingfisher, Little Egret Bow Creek bird, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Gadwall, 9 Shelduck, Little Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 92 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Footscray Meadows : 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 4 Mute Swan, 4 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel , Pheasant, Water Rail, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail , Mistle Thrush, 4 Jay, 12+ Jackdaw, ' 6+ Brambling ' with c40 Chaffinches , at Riverside Road , 4 Linnet (Mike Amos). *KGV Reservoir: 8 Goldeneye, 2 Common Buzzard, 1st win YLG, Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing, 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Rock Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Brambling, 2 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Fishers Green: Bittern, 2/3 Water Rail, Egyptian Goose, 2 Reed Bunting, Cetti’s Warbler, 5+Goldcrests (Mark Braun) *Greenwich Park: Brambling/s over, 2 Firecrests, 6+ Goldcrests, Meadow Pipit, small number of Fieldfares, Redwings (Joe Beale) *Hackney Downs Park: Brambling, Siskin, 105 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 13 Common Gull, 4 Pied Wagtail - 0700-0800 (Jonathan Nasir) *Hampstead Heath: 8 Cormorant, Chiffchaff, Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 14 Redwing, 4 Greenfinch, 29 Tufted Duck, 13 Shoveler, 3 Common Gull, 36 Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe, 34 Mandarin Duck into roost. (Samuel Levy) *Island Barn Res: Fem/imm Scaup (Chris Turner) *Hyde Park: Short-eared Owl SW 15.35, 6 Fieldfare (Nick Senior) *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye, 1 Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat, 2 Common Gull (O. Dewhurst, C. Dewhurst, J. Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Water Rail in flood relief channel (Neville Smith). *Raynes Park (garden): Collared Dove pr - male singing, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 55 Starling, a distinctly yellow Parakeet, f House Sparrow, big passage of tits and Goldfinches through the garden throughout the day - will add to Sunday 04:50am 2 Tawny Owls calling (P. Redmond) *Rye Meads: Water Pipit from Gadwall Hide (Twitter) *Trent Park: Hawfinch perched in top of ash near Cemetery with Greenfinches and Goldfinch, f Blackcap, 12 Greenfinch, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret on main pit again (Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe on Lockwood, 3 Green Sandpipers off relief channel, Stonechat and Goldeneye on West Warwick (David Bradshaw) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 female Goosander on East Warwick and 1 female Goldeneye on West Warwick - stood out from regulars. Smooth Newt Tiny Eft crossing the pavement on Ferry lane bridge, late in the year (Malachi) *Wanstead Flats: Hawfinch west 0712 (Twitter) 2 Brambling, 4 Linnet, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Blackcap. 2 Little Egret, 16 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 3 Pochard 2 Kestrel, 6 Redwing (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 116 Gadwall, 9 Wigeon, 29 Shoveler, 17 Teal, Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, imm Great Crested Grebe, White Wagtail (James Heal) Friday 3rd November 2017 *Alexandra Park: 11 Redwing and 20+ Woodpigeon west 0650 to 0720 but viewing hampered by restricted access due to fireworks display (Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: Little Egret, 10 Redshank, 9 Teal, Kingfisher (Charlie Farrell) *Battersea Park Lake: 48 Gadwall, 1 drake Pochard, 11 Shoveler, 55 Cormorants, pr Goldcrests, in walk round before dusk (Michael Mac) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig: 07.00-09.30 - 104 Woodpigeon, 4 Stock Dove, 95 Starling, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, Blackbird, 44 Chaffinch, 11 Goldfinch, Bullfinch, 2 Siskin (Andrew Verrall, Stephen Branley) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Hither Field: two Hawfinches over at 08:15, Firecrest before. Another Hawfinch at 10:05 over Hither Field and landed in Chipstead Bottom. At least two Bramblings over (Twitter) *East India Dock Basin NR: Little Egret, 40 Teal, 6 Shelduck, very dark fem Mallard/Black Duck??? - opinions welcome (Charlie Farrell) *Finsbury Park: Common Gull, first of the season, with growing Black-headed Gull flock. (Ann Feltham) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, 3 m Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Skylark, 1+ Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat Riverside Road, Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jay, 3+ Brambling still at Riverside Road fields, 6+ Linnet (Ian Stewart) 2 Water Rail (Andy Meaton) *Gallions Reach: Short-eared Owl, 20 Black tailed Godwits, 40+ Redshank, Skylarks still moving through. (KJM) *Greenwich Park: 6+ Skylarks over, 4 Meadow Pipits over, 3+ Siskins over, 2 Hawfinches over, c70 Redwings, 13 Fieldfares over, 2 Song Thrushes over, c130 Woodpigeons over, 25 Chaffinches over, 2+ Bramblings, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Firecrests with tit flock and 4 Goldcrests (Joe Beale) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 10 Egyptian Goose, f Shoveler, 2 f Teal, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 2+ Common Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Redwing, c10 Goldcrest, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Snipe grazing marsh, 1m 1f Stonechat wader scrape. 2f Sparrowhawk, 1m 1f Peregrine (latter hunting over marsh/wader scrape, then joined male on Charing Cross Hospital), Bittern viewed from WWF hide in SE cormer main lake. 1f Goldeneye seen by others (Martin Honey) Firecrest '''(WWT website) *Leyton Flats/Snarebrook: 3 '''Bullfinch early am, Brambling, 'Siskin N, 5 Redwing. Reed Bunting NW, c500 Starling NW, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Stuart Fisher) *Mayflower Park: Bullfinch (Bob Smith) *Morden Cemetery :Little Owl (Bob Smith) Hi Bob, where abouts in the cemetery are you seeing the Little Owl? (JA).''Hi JA its quite tricky because theres no guarantee seeing it. Most often in the south of Morden Cemetery. Go in through the small gate off of Joseph Hood Park and take second small right path on right and look in pollarded willows. In will be easier to find when leaves are off. The one yesterday was heard calling nearer the main entrance. There are probably three or so birds in area. I've seen them late morning. Evening is probably best but the cemetery is closed then. Best of luck let me know how you get on-Bob *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): '''Firecrest '''07.30, Tawny Owl calling 05.30 (John Reid) *Primrose Hill: 4 Brambling W, '''Hawfinch W 09:40 (Birdman Euston-Twitter) *Purfleet: 5 Avocet, 151 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 226 Dunlin, 25 Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 4 Hawfinch (Howard Vaughan-Twitter) *Regent's Park: 2 Hawfinches, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Brambling, 1 Skylark, 230 Fieldfares, 90 Redwings, 80 Starlings, 550 Woodpigeons (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 7 Dartford Warbler - including 3 males, 32 Stonechat, 10 Little Owl heard, 6 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 17 Fieldfare W, 39 Redwing, 12 Redpoll, 8 Reed Bunting, 4 Red Admiral (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden) Whereabouts are the Dartford Warblers in the park? (Isaiah Rowe) Try any of the large open areas with lots of bracken and some Stonechats, which the Dartfords sometimes associate with. A still, bright day is best (JW) Which gate are they closest to? Try Lawn Fields near Lower Pen Pond *Ruislip Woods, Poor's Field: 16 Redpoll, 5-6 Bullfinch, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Deiniol Owen) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, 1 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk, 10 Shoveler, Red Admiral (Frank Nugent) *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood): f Pheasant, Common Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 8+ Goldcrest, 2+ Jay, Linnet, 5+ Redpoll (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Meadow Pipit SE, 4+ Fieldfare S, 3+ Redwing W (Ian Stewart) *Swanscombe Marsh: Hawfinch over 08:48, 3 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 14 Skylark, Water Pipit, 10 Stonechat, 23 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Bearded Tit; Common Blue butterfly, 3 Holly Blue, 2 Speckled Wood, 3 Red Admiral (Andrew Self). 13.30 - 17.30 : 2 Reed Bunting, 22 Redshank, 1 Curlew, 1 Turnstone, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 20 Lapwing, 2 Greylag Goose, 9 Gadwall, 6 Mute Swan ( 3 juv’s ), 2 Raven, 1 Kestrel, 30 Fieldfare ( over west ), 2 Ringnecked Parakeet, 8 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Grey Heron, 15 Meadow Pipit (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marsh East: Swallow '''south, Bullfinch, 30 Fieldfare w, 3 Skylarks over ( Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 12 Teal, 6 Tawny Owl, 7 Little Owl, '''Barn Owl, 15 Hawfinch E 15:30 - 16:45, 26 Canada Geese + 39 Mallard into roost, 3 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 93+ Starling, 53+ Stock Dove, 21 Meadow Pipit, Greenfinch, 4 Common Gull, m Peregrine, 2 Common Buzzard, 26 Rook, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Mandarin Duck, 52 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Song Thrush, Grey Heron, 2 Linnet, 3 Bullfinch. (Totteridge Valley Birders et al) *Trent Park: male Hawfinch feeding low down in field maple with two Greenfinches 12:36 - 12:38 (seen thro 25x 'scope) hrs, before flying off towards Triangular Wood, 15+ Greenfinch, 4 Redwing, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Small Copper, 3 Red Admiral (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret on main pit (Twitter) *Worcester Park: Little Egret, Beverley Brook in trees by sports ground 08.30 (Simon Osborn) *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl flew into garden 8.25am, circa dozen Fieldfare West, and my first Winter...Siskins, 2 males on the feeders, Red Kite high and South 11.55am. (Ken Murray). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat, 3 Mistle Thrush, 8 Song Thrush, 20 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 2nd November 2017' * Alexandra Park: Redpoll just south of site 0650, 6 Redwing & 35 Woodpigeon west by 0715 (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig: 07.15-10.00- Skylark, 3 Brambling, 17 Lesser Redpoll, 89 Starling, 24 Wood Pigeon, 4 Song Thrush, 8 Mistle Thrush, 17 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 44 Chaffinch, 20 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch (Simon Worsfold and Stephen Branley); Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 8 Common Snipe, 3 noisy Egyptian Goose, Grey Wagtail (Andrew Haynes) *Brockwell Park: Water Rail heard 13:30, according to Susy Hogarth first for about 4 years, Kingfisher not seen and again apparently first time species here ever, Pheasant also reported yesterday (Michael Mac) Movements W/SW unless stated 06.30-08.00 1 Hawfinch W @ 7.40, 8 Goldfinch, 21 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 268 Woodpigeon, 10 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 9 Song Thrush, 57 Starling; also Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail E, 2 Herring Gull E, 9+ House Sparrow (Brixton Water Lane gate) (Tony Stones). * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: 3 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler 5m 1f, 5 Tufted Duck 2m 3f, 43 Black-headed Gull, first-winter Common Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush, 11 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 15:35 hrs (Robert Callf) * Finchley: Garden N3 - Tawny Owl alarm calling 18:30 (Samuel Levy) * Gallions Reach: Red Kite, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 40 Redshank, Curlew (KJM) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff 2, Goldcrest 2, Redwing 1, Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting (f) (John Bushall, Richard Green) * Grovelands Park: 28 Mandarin Duck 19m 9f, adult Common Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Redwing, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 11 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) * KGV Reservoir: Merlin (Female) flew over N. Basin - 13.14pm, 1 Rock Pipit flushed from C. Causeway, Fem. Goldeneye, 1 Little Egret, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (Pr.), 3 Goldcrests. Lunchtime Visit (Davey Leach). * Mayflower Park: 6 Goldcrests, 2 Reed Buntings (Bob Smith) * Motspur Park:Pergrine on gas holder(Bob Smith) * Oxleas Wood: 5 Song Thrush, 18 Redwing, 13 Jackdaw, 3 Firecrest, Common Buzzard, 13 Goldfinch, 5 Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk fm, 3 Green Woodpecker (Ron Turner) * Purfleet: Marsh Harrier, Avocet, 163 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 283 Dunlin, 72 Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: Cattle Egret, now on Wennington with cattle (Howard Vaughan-Twitter) * Regent's Park: 600 Wood Pigeon, 1 Meadow Pipit, 60 Fieldfare, 65 Redwing, 6 Blackbird, 6 Song Thrush, Bullfinch '''NW at 7.20am, 3 'Brambling, '''70 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 2 L.Redpoll, 1m '''Reed Bunting '(Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: Raven in flight (M.Lewis, S.Read) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 4 Mute Swan, c60 Gadwall, 15+ Shoveler, 2 f Pochard, c100 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, f Sparrowhawk, 6 Water Rail, 8+ Common Gull, 2 Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit over, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2+ Redwing, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, c12 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2+ Jay, 20+ Jackdaw S to roost, 10+ Chaffinch, Linnet, 5+ Redpoll, 1+ Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) * St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). 2 Kingfisher around Duck Island (east end of Park) 07:15 - one seen and another heard calling, 1 Brambling heard calling from island at west end of lake 09:30. (Bill Haines). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Greylags E year-1st, 2 Cormorant NE, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 719+ Woodpigeon S inc 2 v high flocks of 200+, Stock Dove S, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Pied Wagtail over, Grey Wagtail low SW, 51+ Redwing W/SW, Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, Jackdaw, 30+ Starling, c40 Chaffinch W, Siskin NW (Ian Stewart) * Tottenham Marshes, Wild Marsh East: 6-7 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, calling Chiffchaff, Pheasant (Harringay Birder) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: '''Firecrest male still Monument Glade 1300, also Coal Tit (Bob Watts) * Tower of London: Buzzard c.13:00 circling over the pool of London, went West over City with attendant Crow. (Paul Whiteman) * Victoria Park: Nuthatch (Twitter) * Walthamstow Marsh: Brambling NW, 2 Redpoll S, 4 Skylark N, 200 Chaffinch W, 75 Redwing, 4 stone chat bomb crater field (Jamie Partridge) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe still, Brambling west with Chaffinches, Siskin S, c100 Redwing,c40 Field fare, 25 Meadow Pipit,(Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini, David Callahan, David Bradshaw) fem Goosander on East Warwick (Peter Beckenham) * West Finchley Station: 6 Redwing West 10:10. (Samuel Levy) * Worcester Park: 35 Fieldfare from horse fields to west(Bob Smith) * Wraysbury GPs: 14 Little Egret (Thomas Gibson) 'Wednesday 1st November 2017' * Alexandra Park: 3 Chiffchaff, viz mig 0650 to 0800 4 Redwing, 65 Woodpigeon and 40 Goldfinch around Campsbourne (negligible compared to last two days) (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards); 2 Teal on Wood Green Reservoir (James Palmer); c12 Skylarks (inc. group of 8) N. 08:20-08:45 (Trevor Wyatt) * Amwell: 4 Hawfinch W 07:42 {Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:45-09:45 - 7 Hawfinch S 08:22, landed fairly close. top of leafless tree by fields, walked even closer, great views, then on south, 76 Starling, 126 Woodpigeon, 61 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 94 Chaffinch, 13 Goldfinch, f Sparrowhawk high W (c1,000 less than 31st) (Andrew Verrall) * Brockwell Park: Kingfisher and Water Rail on upper pond at dusk. Water rail came out of bankside vegetation near viewing platform and then flew across pond (Tony Stones) *Cleveland Park, West Ealing: Vis-mig 06:50-08:35 - 190 Fieldfare mainly W (including an impressive flock of c.150 at 07:50), 28 Redwing W/SW, 5 Goldfinch (4W & 1E), 1 Linnet S, 18 Chaffinch (mainly W or S), 1 Siskin S, 1 Mistle Thrush SE, 1 Cormorant NE (Bill Haines) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 m Pheasant, 4-6 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, c10 Goldcrest, 3+ Jay, c40 Chaffinch, 3+ Brambling with Chaffinches at Riverside Road, 3+ Linnet, Redpoll, 2+ Siskin (Ian Stewart & Mike Amos) *Greenwich Park: at least 2 Firecrest among 4-5 birds possibly all this species in woods on direct path from ornamental garden to deer park, also 4 Goldcrest, 4 Coal tit, elsewhere in park (Mike Paice) Also 630 Starlings W, 70+ Chaffinch W, Skylark over, 6 Siskins W, 6 Blackbirds W, 1 Song Thrush W, 1 Linnet NW, 17+ Redwings, 3 Fieldfares W (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Fieldfare, Redwing (John Bushell) * Hampstead Heath: 14 Hawfinch over Parliament Hill at 0745, 8 went E the rest appeared to drop down into clump of trees. Merlin (female) flew W over Pryors Field at 1215. Firecrest with large tit flock at Cohen's Field, female Bullfinch with 15 Greenfinches in Hedge 2. Vis mig : All W unless stated, 500+ Woodpigeon, 50 Redwing, 300 Chaffinch, 50 Greenfinch, 10 Linnet, 10 Siskin, 25 Redpoll (mostly E), 4 Blackbirds (all males), 5 Common Gull, 25 Black h Gulls, 2 Skylarks and single Fieldfare. Also large bat sp feeding (60ft +) over the Mixed Pond at midday, I'm guessing Noctule (Pete Mantle) * Headley Heath, Surrey: minimum of 26 Hawfinch, possibly up to 35. Largest flock 7 (Steve Gale- Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 13 Egyptian Geese, f Shoveler, 2 f Teal, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 8+ Common Gull, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark NW, 1+ Pied Wagtail, 3+ Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, c40 Fieldfare NW + 1SW, Redwing, 12+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2+ Nuthatch, Jay, 20+ Chaffinch W, Redpoll heard (Ian Stewart & Mike Amos) *Northolt, Islip Manor Park: 18:00 1-2 Tawny owl heard (Deiniol Owen) *King George V Reservoir: juvenile Spoonbill 1057hr (Neville Smith-Twitter) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, Song Thrush & 10 Goldfinch; also: one Red Admiral butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: 228 Woodpigeon SW, Goldcrest low S, 2 Skylark W/N, 27 Starling W, Ring Ouzel ESE 08:00, 7 Blackbird SW, Song Thrush W, 3 Redwing NW, 2 Grey Wagtail W, Pied Wagtail E, 53 Chaffinch W, 4 Greenfinch, 9 Goldfinch NW, 2 Siskin S - vismig 06:45-08:45 (Twitter) *Purfleet: 4 Pintail, 135 Lapwing, Curlew, 64 Black-tailed Godwit, 311 Dunlin, 60 Redshank, 24 Magpie, Lesser Redpoll (Fraser Simpson) *Putney, River Thames: Common Dolphin showing well off Putney railway bridge from at least 10.45 to 13.00 when it drifted downriver with tide (J.Wilczur, R.Kaye) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 22 Chaffinch, 92 Goldfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, 8 Cormorant, 54 Redshank, 200+ Dunlin, 160+ Lapwing, 45 Shelduck, 65 Wigeon, 80+ Teal, 2 Mistle Thrush, 27 Long-tailed Tit (Most i have ever seen here), 2 Siskin S, 27 Meadow Pipit, 15 Common Snipe, 20 Skylark, 2 Kingfisher, 19 Cetti's Warbler, 37 Little Egret, 200+ Canada Geese, 4 Greenfinch, 5 Chiffchaff, 13 Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, 3 Lesser Redpoll S, Barn Owl, 4 Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Pochard, 55 Shoveler, 14 Gadwall, 3 Tufted Duck, 6 Pintail, 9 Stonechat, 2 Kestrel, 4 Marsh Harrier (1m,1f,2juv), 3 Ruff, 5 Reed Bunting, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Water Pipit, Jackdaw, 3 Song Thrush, Water Rail, Ringtail Hen Harrier ''flew North West onto Wennington being mobbed by at least 6 Crows then appeared to drop over the silts'' (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, Redpoll over NW, Grey Wagtail, 10 Shoveler (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Tawny Owl calling c17.30, Mistle Thrush N, Redwing, Goldcrest, 17+ Chaffinch, Redpoll over (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Grebe (John Cadera) *Stave Hill: 2 Coal Tit (new patch bird) at the end of Long Meadow this afternoon and possibly a third over the Shed at 15:00, 20+ Long Tail Tit, 1 Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 6 Goldcrest, fm Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush this morning (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Redpoll, flock of 16 Skylark, 12 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 6 Meadow Pipit, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Kestrel, 150+ Starling, 137+ Wood Pigeon, 36+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, Red Kite, 9 Goldcrest, 22+ Long Tailed Tit, 11 Chaffinch, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Buzzard, Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, f Bullfinch with 2 others heard (Deiniol Owen) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male again Monument Glade 1245, on its own and not calling (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck 3m 3f, 6 Common Pochard 4m 2f lower lake, Common Buzzard, Hawfinch perched in top of tree 11:55 poss a second bird seen in flight, Comma - my latest ever (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat in SW corner of Bomb Crater Field, 1 Little Egret S and 2 Mistle Thrush E over Leyton Marsh, single flock of 80+ finches on rear paddocks, roughly equal split of Linnet, Goldfinch and Chaffinch. All 08:30 - 09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Short-eared Owl north, Black-necked Grebe still on Lockwood, Common and Green Sandpiper, passage much slower than last two days (Walthamstow Birders) *Waterworks NR: 85 Pied Wagtail S at 4pm, 1 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 8 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Teal, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Greenfinch, 17 Goldfinch, 1 Cettis Warbler. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: Woodlark over calling (Bob Vaughan-Twitter) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine with prey, Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Teal (Chris Farthing) ---- Archived News Link to previous months